Confessions of a mad woman
by dellana-belikovador
Summary: Elena is married and confesses to a murder of her husband. It's all human, and it's better then seems. Delena based. E/D and a little E/S. One-shot maybe...


**Title: Confessions if a mad woman**

**Summary: Elena confesses to murdering her husband.**

**Rating: M ish and all human**

_This is a story technically about Stelena but it's about Delena. This is about a woman confessing to the murder of her husband. So... read it and enjoy. Anyway here it is... Oh it's a M-ish rating and all human. My first one EVER! lol Anyway... enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, :(  
Oh by the way the AMAZING ElenaRain has done my banner for this story.  
__.com/?ref=tn_tnmn#!fbid=353428548039905&set=a.287401897975904.65316.245667155482712&type=1&theater__  
So thank you ElenaRain!  
Enjoy! :)_

And please review, I'm new to this….

**( ****Confessions of a mad woman **** )**

I Mrs. Elena Salvatore, am confessing to the murder of my husband Mr. Stephan Salvatore. I have lived with my husband for 20 years. It is the same routine every day. I wake up early in the morning to cook breakfast for my husband, he leaves for work and then I start my day alone, again, while my husband is at work and doesn't come home till dinner. He is never happy with what I make for him. He doesn't appreciate me, after 20 years of the same routine I just…. Snapped.

A week before the death of my husband, his older brother came into town. He was tall and muscular, in all the right places, he had black hair like the night, and blue eyes like the ocean. But the thing that made me go crazy was his smile and his lips. Oh... his very kissable lips. His come and get me grin that made me feel like jumping his bones. He made me feel like a real woman! The way his eyes were combing over my entire body, it made me feel alive. Oh... and his touches. If I would have his soft feather like touches brushing over my skin, leaving a burning ache all over my body, I could die a happy woman.

The night I decided to murder my husband, I realized I couldn't take it anymore. We had a fight a few weeks before his death, over our pet bird. I wanted the bird to continue living with us, while my husband refused to keep a noisy pet that constantly made a racket at night. We continued fighting verbally, until he forced the birdcage door open, and snatched the bird with so much force, and he twisted its neck. I cried over the bird, or as known as my baby, since I couldn't have a baby with my husband. I planned on giving it a proper burial one day; that is after I got over the fact I lost my only child.

I continued living in a quite home, no laughter, no singing, and no life. It was a dreary, dull home with no life. Until he came, he brought back the laughter and love and life back into my life. I tried fighting my attraction to him ... I really did! He was constantly touching me all my body, just a single touch on my hand would make my hand burn, making me want more and not just on my hand, but lower and all over. I wanted more of his soft feathery touches. Him whispering soft and flirty and loving and teasing words in my ear while his hot breath would tickle my ear and make me shiver and leaving goose bumps all my body and down my spine.

One day he came up behind me while I was baking and he stuck his finger into my cake batter and licked it slowly, while unknowingly leaving a drop of chocolate on his lips, tempting me to just lick it off or just kiss it off of him. I told him to not do that, but he refused and repeated that motion again, only this time he offering it to me. I don't know what came over me but I accepted it. I slowly brought my mouth near his hand and licked the chocolaty yummy liquid goodness off of his warm finger. Well after that... let's just say I shouldn't have looked into his deep dark blue loving and full of lust eyes. After staring into each other's soul, we kissed. It was hot and passionate, it was wrong but it felt... oh so good. Then we made pure amazing mind-blowing love. I won't give the details of our "hot time" after all a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Later that night after our hot and amazing love making, I snapped! I couldn't live like this anymore, a husband who is barley home and can't please his wife, his older brother who I by the way just had an affair with, which by the way I do not regret, and my poor dead baby that I have taken care of for years. I think I subconsciously decided on justice. I couldn't live with him anymore, and knowing I cheated on my husband. So much for "For better or for worse", I broke my vow to him. The day my husband was murdered I woke up early while both men were sleeping, I went to the barn and took a long rope. I tied it around his neck and tightened it until he died. I then got dressed, by then I realized what I had just done. I killed my own husband!  
I slowly and calmly went into my rocking chair to think what I had done, but on the inside I was screaming, yelling, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" "I'm going to prison!" "No… I didn't do this horrible act! I COULDN"T have done this terrible act!"

Even thought I was living in a house alone, with no visitors, until HE came into my broken life, like all my broken cooking utensils like the stove. I should not have killed my husband. I realized what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have killed my husband because he killed my only means of living, and he has slowly killed me and my soul and all my life. I used to be a different person before our marriage; I was a full-of life type of gal.

Well now I have another meaning to life, but after he sees this... will he look at me like a murder? A Psycho? Just a good lay? Damaged goods? So much going through my mind, I don't know what to think. I know I wasn't in my right mind; I was still mourning over my "child's" death when I snapped. So I am confessing to my husband's murder and I am accepting the proper punishment. The law is the law, and I deserve to be punished.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Elena Gilbert/Salvatore

"Elena….."

**I know I'm mean to leave it like this, but if I get some reviews saying to do finish it up or to do an outtake of the kitchen scene I will otherwise… it's going to stay like this…. He he he **

**Okay sorry…. Please review! **


End file.
